The Time of the Dirty Bit
This is the first episode of the third season of Carl's Pop Song Reviews. Carl reviews "The Time (Dirty Bit)" by PFSC. He declares this as their worst song of all time. Memorable Quotes Carl: (angrily) That said... Stacy: (at the Superbowl, singing worse than Heinz) People in the place... Carl: ONE mention of "Boom Boom Pow" will make me hate them in an instant. When they're good, they're pretty good. When they're bad, they're UNLISTENABLE! Stacy: (sings "My Humps") Carl: Let me say it right now. "The Time" has to PFSC's worst song of all time...worse than "Imma Be"....worse than "My Humps"....I do not make that statement lightly...those of you who don't know what's coming, I wish I could see your faces right now... Coltrane: I've had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before... Carl: You may have already realized that they sampled the song "Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing, something else I hate. Blame an ex-girlfriend who made me watch it one too many times, but I cannot stand this stupid (bleep) movie. I hate the plot, the confusing eighties-sixties soundtrack, and the fact that there is no excitement about a ladies man seducing a teenage girl. What kind of movie doesn't show the attractiveness of an experienced ladies man flirting with a young girl? Vanessa: How old are you? Johnny: Seventeen. Vanessa: .....How long have you been seventeen? Johnny: A while... Carl: Point taken. Carl: The one good thing about Dirty Dancing is the song "Time of my Life" by Candace Flynn and Cain Rangle Johnson. It fits the older man, younger woman plot of the movie, but now, these.....IDIOTS ruined a classic! We switched out Cain... (shows Cain singing) Carl: ...for Coltrane. Coltrane: (sings an inappropriate line from "My Humps") Carl: But wait, I've never been anti-sampling before! I take it all back! Stacy: I've had the time of my life... Carl: (singing along) And I never felt this way before... Stacy: Cause I swear... Carl: This is true... Both: And I owe it all to you... Carl: Cause... Stacy: u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u uuuuuuuuuuuuuu Coltrane: Dirty bit! (bad music starts playing) Carl: (mouth drops open) Carl: It just blasts you right in the face, doesn't it? They lure you into listening to this song by using a classic, then it sprays a load of (bleep) in your face! Carl: And what's he saying? Right before the really awful part starts? Stacy: uuuuuu.... Coltrane: Dirty bit! ( bad music starts playing) Carl: ......Dirty bit? I guess I do feel dirty listening to this song, but seriously, you sound like a moron. (in a dumb voice) The platypus says... Coltrane: Dirty bit! Carl: Someone must have realized this sounded like digital vomit. Jenny: (barfs up digital vomit in the music video) Carl: The music video director did. Thank you, Mr. Director. Carl: (in reference to Stacy's singing) You thought she sounded bad at the Superbowl? Well, you haven't heard nothing. Stacy: (using a lot of Autotune) I got freaky freaky, baby, I was chilling with my ladies (skips parts) I was gonna get wild, that's my style, if you didn't know that, well baby, now you know now... Carl: (sarcastically) Well, what do you know? Stacy wants to party! We haven't heard a line involving that since the other six party songs released last week! Carl: We've already heard Coltrane and Stacy. We have two other guys to listen to. Well, one other guy. Ferb wasn't even part of this song. I'm not sure if he's even part of the group anymore. Maybe they fired him but didn't have the guts to say it to his face. Carl: How bad do you have to be that you get upstaged by Coltrane and Stacy? Well, let's hear it, Phineas! Phineas: All the girls they love my swagger, they calling me Mick Jagger... Carl: Oh, no, another swagger/Mick Jagger rhyme? Well, in case you haven't realized, Phineas, that line was also in the BIGGEST SONG OF LAST YEAR! Stacy: And we kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger... Carl: I have a lot of bad things to say about PFSC, but I thought I would NEVER have to call them unoriginal. Now I have to add that to my list of bad things. Phineas: Mirror mirror on the wall... Carl: (bored) ....Shovel chestnuts in my path. Django: (rapping) Mirror mirror on the wall, shovel chestnuts in my path... Carl: Can we please listen to this? (scene switches back to Phineas rapping) Carl: Aw, man! Phineas: We ain't messin with no maggots, messing with the--- Carl: Fa----um.......um......... Phineas: We ain't messin with no maggots, messing with the baddest... Carl: (sighs in annoyance) Phineas: I'm the MacDaddy, y'all... Carl: Like the miggity-miggity-miggity-miggity MacDaddy? Isabella and Gretchen: (rapping) Miggity-miggity-miggity-miggity MacDaddy... Carl: Sorry, I just never heard someone say "MacDaddy" since before I was even born. Carl: Oh, Cain and Candace, how do you feel about what they did to your song? Candace: You are going down! Down, down, down! (episode ends) Trivia *The Black Eyed Peas actually sounded really bad at the Superbowl. *The creator doesn't like this song *The Vanessa and Johnny part is supposed to the P&F version of Twilight (it's very overrated) Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Coltrane Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Reviews